


Abuse Of Power

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Knowing what’s going to happen to the world soon and being a bit stressed about it, Izanami decides to destress herself a bit by bringing a new recruit into her bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Being the head of NOL gave Izanami plenty of power and position to play with during her free time, mostly because she was quickly seeing no real need for the title anymore. However, today was a different day than most, the purple-haired woman actually feeling the need to vent a bit of stress in some way. She was getting just that as one of the new recruits to NOL stepped into her chambers with a soft smile and a heavy blush, clearly embarrassed and scared about meeting the highest person on the corporate ladder in the company. “Well, it’s nice to see that you’re finally here…”   
  
Izanami’s voice was soft but clear, as if she knew she didn’t need to be loud to get her point across to anyone. “You’re a bit later than I would’ve imagined, however.” Getting up from her bed, the red-eyed woman made her way closer to the young woman that was in front of her, mentally noting that she was probably no older than she was. Every step she took was one of confidence and pride, knowing what she had brought the girl here for and knowing that she was going to enjoy herself today. “How does it feel to be personally invited to your boss’s bedroom like this?” Of course, the organization leader knew the answer to that, remembering how the last person reacted when she asked them that question. Fortunately, this girl seemed different as she smiled and began to relax around her leader like they were already close friends.

 

Without saying another word, the lithe woman reached out and grabbed her subordinate’s hand, pulling the other woman toward her bed before giving her a gentle push. Seeing the new recruit stumble just a bit as she ended up bent over the bed with her ass in the air, Izanami licked her lips as she started to get more and more excited. It was such a delicious sight to her to see a plump rear end right in front of her and ready for the taking, causing the purple-haired woman to strip herself of her clothes, letting them all pool onto the floor around her and leave her cock exposed for her temporary partner to see. “You have my thanks for being so willing to give me exactly what I needed today.~”   
  
Izanami smiled as she stepped forward and gently took hold of the other woman’s shapely rear end, chuckling coyly as she slowly pulled the woman’s uniform off just enough to show her pale skin. It was a sight to behold for her as she-   
  
“B-But… My boyfriend… I can’t do this…”   
  
The purple-haired woman sighed and nodded, placing a hand on the woman’s hips before stepping closer and lining her cock up with the recruit’s puckered asshole. “Don’t worry. When I’m done with you, you won’t even remember his name.~” Without warning or concern, Izanami pushed forward, burying every inch of her thick shaft into the recruit’s asshole and loving it. She wasn’t worried about the woman in front of her gritting her teeth against the bed sheets, or the fact that she could feel the recruit’s feet softly kicking against her to offer very little resistance. All that mattered in the mind of the NOL leader was the fact that the asshole wrapped around her was incredibly tight and warm, almost a perfect hole to be inside of.

 

Back and forth, the red-eyed woman began to slowly move her hip, groaning quietly from the tight feeling of her partner’s anal walls tightening around her shaft. Every inch she moved felt like a mile of pleasure that her body had desperately needed, finding the perfect way to relieve whatever stress had been building up inside of her for awhile. Of course, things only got better as Izanami began moving her hips faster and faster, and the girl she was using as a toy began to moan right along with her. The sounds both of them were making together began to fill the room, becoming music to the leader’s ears, making her smile as she took a firm hold of the recruits shapely hips. “You seem to be enjoying yourself faster than I thought you would.~”

 

However, it didn’t matter to her one way or the other if her source of pleasure was enjoying herself, just having wanted someone she never would’ve had to look at again to fuck. Luckily, this one was slowly becoming more and more willing over time, her anal walls getting tighter around Izanami’s shaft and making the purple-haired girl moan even louder. After only a short time, the NOL leader could feel the first of many orgasms approaching as she pounded away at this nameless woman’s rear end. There was no hesitation as she brought a hand back and slapped the woman’s plump ass cheeks, a smile on her face as she watched them ripple over and over with her consistent smacks. “Oh, I definitely should’ve brought you here sooner.~”   
  


Izanami could feel the ripple of each smack vibrating along her shaft as she continued to thrust her hips back and forth, making sure to bury each and every inch of her length in the recruit’s tight hole. Throwing her head back and letting her hair fall behind her, the red-eyed woman could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax, feeling her cock throb inside of her partner’s tight ass over and over again with each thrust. It was incredible to hear the other woman’s moans right along with hers, making Izanami scream out for a moment as her orgasm hit.

 

No warning, no stopping her hips, no pulling out of the young recruit, Izanami continued to move her hips back and forth as rope after rope of cum left her and flooded the other woman’s tight rear end. The purple-haired woman could feel each and every drop of her seed leaving her shaft and painting the inside of the woman’s body, almost not caring or noticing that the other woman had cum with her, a smile still coming to her face nonetheless. The leader of NOL stepped back and smiled as she slowly pulled her cock out of the woman’s asshole, using it to slap her plump ass cheek. “Now, why don’t you get off my bed and clean my cock? I’m sure it’ll be a treat for both of us, don’t you think?~”   
  
The purple-haired woman couldn’t help but smile as her partner immediately turned around and wrapped her lips around the still hard cock, loving just how eager she was while still retaining a sense of softness and decency to herself. A soft chuckle left the leader’s throat as she ran her hand through the recruit’s hair, now able to see her face for just how excited she was to be doing this. Of course, the feeling of her underling’s tongue smoothly gliding along each inch of her shaft was a great feeling as well, especially once that tongue stayed along the underside of her cock and dragged along it while the young woman bobbed her head. “It must be nice to suck dick while having a boyfriend who isn’t here to see it. I wonder just how much he’d like to see this.~”

 

On one hand, Izanami was just having a good time with a recruit she didn’t even know the name of, just letting go of some stress and enjoying a hot and wet mouth in the process. On the other hand, the purple-haired woman was making this girl fall in love with her cock only after one creampie, loving the fact that it was happening. Deep down, she wondered just how it would be if she had the guy brought to her room later to see what was happening. But for now, the NOL leader just leaned her head back and began to guide the mouth along her member while she could. Back and forth, she made a faster pace than the recruit had set, forcing her to go deeper and deeper down her shaft in the process. “You’re here to please me and take it all, not to toy around with it.”   
  
Right away, Izanami could feel the young recruit dragging her tongue around every inch of her shaft, loving at her cockhead entered the girl’s throat. At that point, something sparked inside of the purple-haired woman, causing her to push forward and shove each and every inch of her thick shaft into the other woman’s throat. A loud moan of pure bliss left her as she could feel the tight lining of the hole clench to her dick like she was choking on it. And the other young woman was, but the leader was far more concerned with how good it felt to her the throat sputtering around her length. “This is definitely what I needed today… A good ass, a nice mouth, and I’m going to make sure your pussy can take every inch of my dick before I’m done. Maybe even feed your womb while I’m at it.~”

 

Grabbing both sides of the young woman’s head, Izanami didn’t hesitate to start pumping her hips back and forth into her mouth, moaning quietly with each thrust as the head of her cock scraped against the back of the woman’s throat. Just getting to be able to fuck such a nice and tight throat was something most men would be jealous of, but being able to feel the linings of her throat around every inch of her cock as she continued to thrust was something that made a purple-haired woman like herself incredibly happy. “Tell me, Recruit. Are you dating anyone right now? I’d love to do this again.~” Running her hand over the other woman’s eye and back into her hair, the leader of NOL was able to see a smile on her face before hearing what sounded to be like a negative and disapproving gagging sound from her. “I don’t even know why I bothered trying that, I didn’t understand that at all…”

 

With a heavy and blissful sigh, the red-eyed woman pulled out of her subordinate’s mouth and gently pushed her forward back toward the bed. “Let’s try that again… Are you dating anyone at the moment?”   
  
“N-No, ma’am! There is a boy I like, but… He’s never even taken me out yet…”   
  
That was the perfect and best answer that she could’ve heard, a bright and wide smile coming to her lips as she looked down at the woman. “Good. Then you’re on your way to being my breeding bitch.” Grabbing the back of her head and yanking her to her crotch, Izanami was pleased to feel the girl’s tongue dragging along the underside of her shaft, making her throw her head back and let out yet another shameless and wanting moan. “I have to admit that I didn’t expect this from you.~” Closing her eyes, the purple-haired woman just stood there and accepted all the pleasure that was crashing down on her, more than happy to feel another orgasm suddenly upon her.

 

Pulling back just a little bit, Izanami screamed and brought a hand to her chest as the first rope of cum left her shaft and splashed against the back of the other woman’s mouth. However, she wasn’t done there, pulling back a little bit more and making sure to watch as rope after rope of cum splattered along the recruit’s features, painting her a nice shade of pearly white. Keeping her hand on her breast, the red-eyed woman used her other hand to gesture for the girl to turn around again. “We’re almost done, don’t worry… Though, I’m sure you’re going to love this next bit.” Licking her lips, she watched as the young woman got down to her hands and knees, quickly picking her ass up in the air and pressing her cum-covered cheek against the floor. “Oh? You want to have me pounding you into the ground like a slut? Well, who am I to deny such a wonderful request like that?~”   
  
Izanami didn’t hesitate to get onto her knees behind the girl, pushing forward and forcing every inch of her thick shaft into the recruit’s tight cunt, making the girl scream out in the process. Such a wonderful sound to hear. Getting a firm hold of the recruit’s hips once again, the purple-haired woman began to slowly pump her hips back and forth. It wasn’t long before she ramped things up to test the waters of just how much this girl’s cunt could take, bringing her left hand to her chest and playing with her soft mound. “Such a slick and tight pussy. It’s like you’re sucking me in, isn’t it?~” Of course, with such a tight pussy wrapped around her cock, the red-eyed woman could feel the urge to just push herself as hard and as fast as she could move her hips. But, she knew better than to break a cunt like this one, more focused on her own pleasure compared to the girl’s either way. “It never hurts to keep your toys in one piece so you can play with them later.”   
  
A soft and seductive chuckle left the purple-haired woman’s lips as she picked up the pace of her hips once again, pounding into the recruit faster and rougher than earlier, almost matching the pace and brutality of when she was fucking her tight ass. However, part of her mind was lost on the pleasure she was bringing herself from playing with her breasts and twisting her nipple, having almost forgotten what it was like to have her breasts played with while she was having fun. Just like with the other two position, loud moans and groans would leave both of the women in the bedroom, their noises filling the room and their ears as both of them smiled a blissful and slightly lustful smile.

 

This was just what Izanami wanted and needed. A tight pussy wrapped around her dick, pleasure and bliss coursing through her body, the afterglow of two orgasms still clouding her mind, and a nice and endearing slut on the floor in front of her to play with however she wanted. The purple-haired woman licked her lips as she continued to pump her hips into the young woman, loving the feeling of her tight pussy convulsing around her shaft. Unfortunately, before she could reach a proper end, the leader of NOL heard a pounding on her doorway.   
  
“Are you in here, honey?! One of the other recruits said you ran off to see our leader! God, I hope I’m not disturbing her sleep by looking for you…”   
  
The woman’s red eyes went wide as she realized the opportunity she had before her, smirking as her door suddenly opened and the man stumbled into the room. Izanami licked her lips and winked as she looked him in the eyes. “You did not disturb me, but she did indeed come to see me. Would you like to see just what she’s doing?~” Without giving warning, the purple-haired woman turned her body to give the male recruit a better view of her and the young woman, dragging said woman along the floor in the process. Of course, her smile only grew when the woman looked at her new guest, showing off the cum that painted her face. “She’s been enjoying herself quite a bit since she got in here. Almost was like she wanted to suck my cock when she came in.~”   
  
Izanami only laughed and blew a kiss at the poor man as he backed up against the door, a horrified look on his face as he sat and watched his girlfriend getting fucked by their boss and loving it. As if putting on a show now, the red-eyed woman picked up the pace of her hips yet again, keeping her smile and moaning like a whore as she came inside of the female recruit’s cunt. Throwing her head back as rope after rope of cum filled the other woman’s womb and painted her inner walls white, the leader of NOL couldn’t help but smile and watch that horrified face get even worse as she looked at him.

 

After a moment or two, the purple-haired woman finally pulled back and panted as her cock stayed hard. Of course, she had to admire her handiwork, seeing a small amount of cum leak from both of the recruit’s holes while some still coated her face. “I must apologize though… I seem to have taken your girlfriend from you. I don’t think she’d ever enjoy a cock other than mine now.” Turning around and heading back to her bed, her cock visible to the stranger that entered her room, Izanami sat down and watched the young woman slowly crawl in her direction, a hungry look in her eyes. “Oh? Do you want more? Are you sure your body can handle it?~”

 

The red-eyed woman looked across the room at the boy who was sitting against the door, looking terrified and extremely unhappy, a soft smile coming to her lips as another idea came to mind. “I’ll tell you what… I’ll keep your little girlfriend, or should I say my breeding bitch, and you can always come to visit and fuck her with me. How does that sound?~” Of course, she didn’t exactly hear the young man’s answer when the familiar pair of soft lips wrapped around her shaft and began immediately moving up and down. “Oh! And you won’t be allowed to touch her unless I’m in here with you and give you permission. Who knows, I might just want you to sit and watch.”

 

Izanami only laughed and ran a hand through the other woman’s hair to give the young man another look at her cum-covered face, making sure that he could see just how passionately the recruit was sucking her down and trying to work her over. “Well? What do you say?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanami takes another woman from their lover, this one being a newlywed who wants children.

Sitting on her bed with a smile, Izanami gently ran her hand through her new pet’s golden hair, her red eyes closed as she was leaned back against the wall. Sitting in just a pair of panties, the purple-haired woman had really grown used to being almost naked when alone. “I thought you said that girl would be here as soon as she got the chance. Don’t tell me you lied to me…”   
  
“Of course not, Mistress! I-I’ll go and get her!” The blonde quickly got up off of Izanami’s bed and rushed out of her room, still naked as the day she was born and without a care in the world about her body being seen.

 

“Wow… Maybe she was a bit of a freak before I found her… I never taught her to enjoy running out naked…” Almost just as the leader of NOL’s door closed, it slowly swung back open, a new girl standing there. A brunette with a bright wedding band on her finger. “Ah, there you are. I was starting to worry if you’d actually come by or not.~” Of course, the red-eyed woman could only smile as she watched the woman step in and close the door behind her. “You should know why I’ve called you here…. But, in case you’ve forgotten…” Izanami slowly got out of her bed and began to walk toward the newly married woman. “Rumor has it that you’re a newlywed that just can’t conceive with her husband. So, I offered you to come here and conceive with me.” By the time she finished talking, the leader was only a few steps away from her prey. “Is that why you are here?”   
  
“I-It is… But… I’m not sure about cheating on my husband… I really want to give him a child, but he just can’t have any. I don’t know if-” Before the brunette could finish her sentence, her lips were caught in a soft and loving kiss from her leader, bringing a deep blush to her cheeks as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Before she knew it, she was already naked and her clothes tossed across the room, the kiss never being broken, but her heart now racing with excitement.

 

After a moment, Izanami pulled away from the woman and slowly walked around her until she was behind her. Without wasting a single moment, the purple-haired woman put her hands to the woman’s back and slowly pushed her onto the ground, on her hands and knees. “Let’s not waste any time. I’m sure you’d love to get back to your husband and tell him the good news, wouldn’t you?~” Of course, there was no reason for the leader to wait for an answer from the woman, slipping a hand into her underwear and pulling out her cock before letting it slap against the woman’s rear end. Watching it jiggle for a moment, the red-eyed woman couldn’t help but bite her lower lip in anticipation. Lining herself up with the woman’s cunt and grinding her length back and forth against it for a moment, making sure she was nice and wet.

 

There was no time wasted before Izanami pushed forward and forced every inch of her cock into the woman’s tight hole, both of them moaning out in pleasure. It was a wonderfully tight pussy wrapped around her shaft, able to feel each and every twitch the woman had as she was filled with cock and loving it. “Has your husband been able to be inside of you yet, Rookie? I bet he’d love it.~” Though, she didn’t really care for an answer, reaching forward and pushing her fingers into the married woman’s mouth, smiling as she felt her tongue instantly start trying to treat her fingers like a cock. “Huh… You’ve got good instincts.~”

 

Pumping her hips back and forth at a consistent and rapid pace, the red-eyed woman could hear her newest conquest already starting to moan and write under her every movement, almost like the married woman had wanted to cheat on her husband for a child. Izanami wasn’t going to complain about such a thing, getting to fuck and possibly steal yet another woman because of it, but she could still humor the fact that the newlywed wanted to do something like this. “I wonder what your husband would say if he found out about this…” It was just something to tease the brunette, but feeling her inner walls clamp down in excitement was all the confirmation she needed to know that this new woman had wanted this to happen. “Slut.”   
  
Bringing a hand back, Izanami spanked the woman’s plump rear end, watching it jiggle for her as the pleasure slowly built up inside of her. Part of her wanted to give the woman the child she wanted, but deep down, something told her not to. Something inside of her wanted to hear the woman beg and see her suffer from the fact that she cheated to get a kid but wasn’t going to get one. It was so devilishly twisted to twist this woman around her finger only to break her heart with what she wanted that the purple-haired woman couldn’t not do something like that, a bright smile coming to her lips as she leaned down and forced the brunette onto her face instead of her hands with her ass still in the air. Of course, the leader of NOL was still happily pounding away into her tight cunt, hot and heavy moans rumbling up from her throat and filling the room with each thrust.

 

It didn’t exactly matter to her with the plan she had in mind, but being able to see the brunette’s lustful expression in her eyes while her own purple hair covered the rest of her face was certainly a treat for Izanami. It brought a smile to her face and caused her to stop her thrusts long enough to lean down and steal another kiss from the woman’s lips, the brunette’s inner walls clamping down around her yet again and pushing her into an unexpected and surprisingly mild orgasm. Pulling out without hesitation, the red-eyed woman sprayed her small load onto the newlywed’s ass, rubbing it in with her shaft for a moment. “Well, that wasn’t what was supposed to happen… Maybe your pussy’s just far better than I thought.~”

 

A soft and seductive chuckle left Izanami’s lips as she heard the married woman whining underneath her, tilting her head to the side to look at her. “What’s wrong? You wanted that cum? I’m sorry, you'll have to earn it to get more of it. I don’t give things away for free, after all.~” The purple-haired woman took hold of the other’s hips and slammed her own forward, driving her still hard cock into the brunette’s tight asshole, both of them screaming in pure lust and bliss together, possibly alerting anyone who may be in the hall to what they were doing. Of course, the red-eyed woman didn’t exactly care, being the highest position possible in NOL, but it was still a thought in the back of her head that made her that much more excited.

 

Starting to thrust again, now into the woman’s asshole, the purple-haired woman could hear her whines and whimpers growing louder and louder with each passing moment, prompting the leader of NOL to lean back a bit more and pull the woman to get back on her hands and knees. “What’s wrong? Tell me what you want.~”   
  
With a harsh smack falling on to her rear end, the married woman bit her lip and leaned her head down, her body incredibly hot and everything feeling far better than she’d expect. “This… Is my first time… With anything in my ass…”   
  
That only made the red-eyed woman smile and lick her lips in excitement, happy to know that fact. “Good! Then I’ll make you into my anal slut since you seem to enjoy it so much. I don’t want children of my own anyway with what’s going to happen.” Wrapping her hand around the woman’s neck from behind, Izanami only starting picking up the pace of her thrusts, loving the sound of raspy moans filling the room as her door cracked just a little bit. A quick glance to the side and she could see her blonde pet outside the door, watching with a bit of a jealous expression.   
  
“B-But… What about giving me a child?!”   
  
“You’ll have to earn it, sweetheart. And I’m sure that, in time… You will.” Izanami chuckled as she lowered her hand to wrap around the woman’s chest, enjoying the feeling of her soft mounds in her hand. They weren’t as soft as her own, but it was still something nice to hold onto, especially when her sweet moans only grow louder once she started to pinch and play with the newlywed’s nipples. “Oh? You like having your chest played with? Well, that’s something I’ll have to remember, isn’t it?~” Feeing the rookie arch her back to push her chest as flush against her hands made the purple-haired woman smile, licking her lips once again before stopping everything she was doing. “You can come in, you know.” She turned her head and looked toward the door, seeing it swing closed right away.   
  


Standing up and quickly making her way to the doorway, ignoring the whining woman that was now void of cock, Izanami quickly opened the door to see her blonde pet sitting just on the other side of the door, masturbating right in the open. “I’d rather you do that in here than out there where someone could catch you and make things worse on us.” A soft sigh left the red-eyed woman’s lips as she watched her first pet hurry into the room, closing the door behind her and seeing the two other woman look at each other in a bit of confusion. “You know what… I want you two to both give me a blowjob. Together.” The purple-haired woman slowly walked back to her bed, swaying her hips with every step she took to put more attention to her hips, and in turn, her cock.

 

When she finally sat down, the blonde was quick and eager to move, chuckling quietly while the newlywed sat on the floor. “You’re not going to join her? Look at how excited she is. She might get all my cum that you want.~” Izanami laughed loudly as the other woman suddenly lurched forward and was at her lap, the brunette’s soft lip wrapping around her shaft without anything being said between the two girls. Of course, it made her happy to see the blonde get low and drag her tongue along what she could of the hard cock. “Good... Good… Keep it up and you’ll earn the cum I know you both want.”

 

“B-But, Mistress! It’s not fair that she gets to have your cum when I don’t! I’ve been your bitch for longer than she has! Is she even your bitch yet or does she just want your cum like an ungrateful slut? Because if that’s the case, then I won’t be so-”   
  
“Shut up and be nice.” Izanami spat the words at her bitch, watching her cower for a moment in fear. “You knew she was going to be here and you still want to complain? You’re lucky I enjoy the feeling of your tongue or else you’d be having to walk around the halls and do anything that anyone asked you to. I mean, have you even bothered to put on any clothes today?” It was a real testament to her character to be able to complain and scold one of her bitches while the other steadily gave her a blowjob, making the purple-haired woman suddenly gasp and sigh at the feeling of he brunette reaching her base. “And you. Share. Simply put, the blonde’s right. She was here first.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Izanami was finally able to get back to the pleasure that she was holding back, happily leaning back on her bed and enjoying the feeling of another wet and warm mouth wrapping around her cock. The blonde knew exactly what she wanted, making her gasp as she felt the recruit’s tongue swirl around the head of her cock, the brunette following suit the best she could by wrapping her lips around the side of her shaft. It was a wonderful feeling to have both of the women tend to her needs at the same time, prompting a thought of getting a third and wondering what all three of them would be able to do together. “Then again… Having a third slut to call my own might just be fun in itself…” Running her hands through her pets’ hair, the red-eyed woman quickly pushed them away and made them switch places, wanting them to learn that she was in control no matter the situation.

 

It was subtle and gentle, but it managed to work incredibly work as both of them nodded and got to work doing what the other was. The newlywed quickly bobbed her head along Izanami’s shaft, making the leader quietly moan and feel her climax approaching once again. “That’s the way… Just like that, make sure you get as much as you can.” About halfway down her shaft, the purple-haired woman was able to feel the brunette’s throat wrap around the head of her cock, the lining of her throat enough to force another moan from her lips. “God, your throat feels fantastic… Far better than the blonde’s.~” Of course, the leader of NOL just wanted to tease her recruit a bit to punish her for masturbating in the hall and probably bringing attention on themselves in the process. “Tell me, how’s it feel being able to suck my cock like this?”

 

Slowly pulling off with a satisfying and low pop, the brunette spoke up first, giggling as the blonde moved to replace her in bobbing her head. “It’s a bit salty and I wish I’d get mis- your cum inside of me to get me pregnant, but… I’m still having fun.” Without saying anything else, the newlywed bent back down and took her original spot on Izanami’s shaft, wrapping her tongue around the side of it the best she could.

 

Once the blonde was off, Izanami quickly put a finger to her lips and shook her head. “I know how you feel about it. Get back to work so you can earn your cum just like she did.” Almost right away, the recruit did as told, making the leader moan once again. Unfortunately, a knock interrupted them, the girls continuing to do their best to please Izanami, but preventing her from answering the door by refusing to get out of her lap. “You can come in! I’d get to the door, but I’m a little occupied!”   
  
When the door opened, a man with a ring on his finger walked in and gasped, his eyes going wide as he watched his wife take their leader’s cock into her throat once again. “H-Honey…?”   
  
“Oh! You must be my new slut’s husband. You’re just in time!” With a soft and seductive laugh, the purple-haired woman brought a hand to her breast and bucked her hips against the brunette’s face, pulling back just enough to slip out of her mouth before cumming. Rope after rope of cum flew into the air and painted both of the women’s faces in her spunk, painting their skin white and making them whine with joy under hear. “I don’t think you’ve been told, but your wife is going to be having my baby when I deem her worthy of it. Since you, unfortunately, can’t conceive with her. We’re going to see if I can.~”   
  
“B-But… Mistress… Do I have to go back to him?” The brunette’s question caused both the man and Izanami to gasp, both for two very different reasons as well. “If I have your child, I’m not going to want to go anywhere… I know that just from how you fucked me earlier…”   
  
“Well, it wouldn't be fair to him now, would it? You two just got married and not only were you okay with getting a child from someone else, you already want to leave him for me?” The purple-haired woman flicked the newlywed’s forehead and smiled, gesturing the man who looked like he was about to start crying. “At the very least, you should give him a kiss goodbye. Some sort of closure is better than nothing, isn’t it?”

 

The leader of NOL watched with a bright and sadistic smile as her newest conquest got up off the floor and walked over to her husband, licking her lips as her face was still covered in cum when she kissed the man. “Well? What are you gonna say? You just going to kiss him and leave? That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” The purple-haired woman’s smile only widened as her blonde pet got into her lap, her hand instantly going to pet the recruit. “At least tell him the truth.”   
  
“I… I didn’t want to cheat on you at first, but… But when Mistress pushed me to the floor and fucked me, I couldn't help myself... Her cock is just perfect… Far better than yours ever was. I want a child and you’re not able to give me one while she is. I still love you, but… I love her more.”   
  
“Sorry, buddy. You’re still able to come see her as much as you want. Hell, you can even take her back with you today. She’s done her job for today. And, if she plans to be here more often, she needs to get her shit anyway.” Izanami licked her lips as she gestured for the two to leave her room, watching as the woman walked out naked and without shame, using her left hand to wipe some cum from her face and eat it.


End file.
